


Ocean Eyes

by Lovebirdie



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Calm Down Erik, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, I scrambled words together and this came out, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Songfic, Telepathy, everything is happy and sad things lie in the past, man i sure do love this site's tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebirdie/pseuds/Lovebirdie
Summary: - I've never fallen from quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes -





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> You may want to listen to this while reading: https://soundcloud.com/billieeilish/ocean-eyes  
> Been getting back into Cherik lately and inspiration hit me like a truck  
> And sorry for any errors, I'm not native in English

Charles felt absolutely delighted playing around in Erik’s mind. His joy wasn’t just betrayed by the mischievous smile dancing around his lips - no, dear Charles made it no secret that whenever he entered the corridors and passages of his close friend’s mind, he found genuine pleasure in fiddling and messing with his thoughts.  
  
Erik knew that Charles was not to mess with. He mused that a flower best suited to describe Charles’ traits would be the chrysanthemum. Symbolizing loyalty and devotion - both had much in common. Beautiful to look at, almost enthralling and definitely poisonous, or was it rather intoxicating? Either way, Erik was lost for - and genuinely confused about his state of mind, since he never was a big fan of flowers, affection, and the opposite sex in general. The least of having the control over his body and thoughts taken away from him.  
  
Let it never be said, Erik found himself teasing the other more than necessary just to feel his icy blue glare resting on him, followed by a coy smirk and the familiar feeling of an all too lovely presence entering his mind. He didn’t mind the jumble of thoughts that followed afterwards. They would mix up, mash together and create the weirdest urges and cravings that Erik knew his imagination couldn’t think of, or rather, couldn’t have thought of himself.  
  
Charles let him fly. His thoughts raced with excitement and he could almost feel himself soaring up. Even as he let him fall, Erik still enjoyed the thrill of the moment, not knowing that his mind was playing tricks on him. Charles might have wanted to annoy the fellow mutant, but Erik was a man hard to impress.  
  
There was this one particular night that might have stopped their dancing around each other for good. Playing games soon turned into a competition of who could get the drunkest the quickest and Erik was using the perk of having a drunk Charles in the same room as him to the fullest. The telepath could, despite being intoxicated, very much walk himself out of the room and to the toilet. His metal belt, though, provided Erik the opportunity to drag his friend around the room and make him seem like a drunkard about to fall over. Two warnings and many curses later, Charles entered his thoughts.  
  
Erik almost expected the sudden feeling of falling at immense speeds. It slowly slipped his mind that reality was far from what he felt, and the impending crash into the bright blue ocean overshadowed thrill with anxiety, worsened by a few too many beers. A thought snuck into his head just as he was mere meters away from the clear water. Or rather, less of a thought and more of a picture. A younger Charles lying in his arms, desperation in his eyes, more innocent than ever and looking up at him like overflowing blue oceans. The want to kiss him - the _need_.  
  
The bubble bursted as abruptly as painfully and Erik found himself back in reality, panting heavily and instinctively looking for _Charles, Charles, please, Charles_. He could only watch the door slam with a sobering bang.  
  
The weight of what had just happened only dawned on Erik now. While it was bound to happen sooner or later, the lump in his throat and the cold shivers told of the fear the man was experiencing as he realized what change he just set in motion. Cynically, he mentally scolded himself for thinking he could hide his feelings from a telepath of all people. As he got up and rushed through the halls of the mansion, he hoped nothing was lost between them. At least not everything.  
  
He found Charles pacing through the study, different expressions displayed on his face that Erik couldn’t quite sort in. He debated internally whether or not he should talk to him, explain anything that Charles might have seen as inappropriate, but what was even there to explain? He couldn’t lie when the man had looked straight into his mind.  
  
As if on cue, Charles turned towards him, their eyes met and Erik knew that if he kept silent for a bit longer, Charles would just look for the answers he needed himself. He let it happen, keeping steady eye contact. Nervousness crawled up his back as he awaited any kind of reaction.  
  
When he noticed a smile forming on the other’s face, bright in nature and deep in desire, he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed and blurted out that he wasn’t looking to be in a relationship. Charles showed him with a soft chuckle and hushed words that there was no option anymore. The same ocean blue eyes from back then looked him in the eyes, leaving Erik feeling naked and vulnerable as they seemed to get straight to his core.  
  
Whether it was intentional or not, the soft gaze from those familiar orbs was all it took to take his fear of this change away, and with a long due smile, he closed the distance between them and did what he wanted to do years ago when he had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
